Wish Come True
by BrokenBlossom
Summary: L stared at the woman in front of him. She had come out of nowhere, claiming to be a ninja, demanding to join the task force,and now was asking what his real name was? This woman was indeed strange, and he wasn't just talking about her oddly colored hair.
1. Prologue

**Hello Fanfiction!**

**OK, so I just want to start off by saying that this is my first attempt at writing a story for this site. This doesn't mean I'm new to this site, because I'm not. I'm apologizing in advance for any grammar errors or misspellings. We all know that Spell Check doesn't always caught it all. So Please no flaming.**

**On another note, this is a prolouge so the next chapters will be longer than this. ^^**

**So, without further ado; I do not own any of the Naruto or Death Note characters, i only own this story!**

**Enjoy!:**

* * *

Pain...that's the first word that fit what she was feeling. Cold and numb, she could feel herself dieing.

Her legs were motionless and tired, she wondered if they were broken. Her arms laid at her side, dripping with blood. Blood. It was everywhere she now saw, or rather felt. She had a huge slash across her abdominal area and knew that if she remained here she would bleed to death.

But why bother? They were dead...all of them, her friends...her family, the only ones who she thought gave her a reason to live. She let out a strangled cry of pain. Why? If only she had been faster, if only she wasn't so weak she could have helped. She refused to close her eyes. If she did she knew that the scene of all her love ones being killed would replay. Why, them, why him? She felt such hatred. Why did Naruto have to be cursed with such a cruel faith. And why did she have to love him so much.

She let out a small grin, because how can one not? He and his smiled, his glittering blue eyes that always held hope. He was her friends, her brother. She felt her eyes begin to water, and Kakashi, he fought so brilliantly, trying desperately to protect his team. Even in his last moments, his thoughts were on them and never about himself. Then there was Sai, even with his rather rude comments he still managed to grow on her, putting his heart into the battle like any true shinobi would.

Their smiles replayed in her head. Her team, her family. She should have died, she wanted to die. There was no reason to live without them. Sure, her death would cause a huge impact on Konoha, all their death's would. Still, she was feeling rather selfish and didn't care. Anger raced through her veins.

This was all HIS fault! If he had never left and betrayed them they wouldn't have gotten this mission. Hell, if they knew he had joined the cursed Akatsuki, then they would have come with more reinforcements. If only...A sad smile crept onto her face, it didn't matter anymore.

It was over. Her team was dead and he, Sasuke Uchiha had once again left her, after destroying and embarrassing her, alone to die. Then to top it all off, to just stick it to her where it hurt the most, he had kissed her. That's right he sole a kiss and gave her his famous smirk, that she hated, yet loved.

Tears were now leaking freely. If anything she hated herself more than imaginable. The sole man who murdered her beloved team and would attack Konoha, still had a hold on her heart. She let out another cry. He had pale beautiful skin, and shining raven colored hair, that she would love to run her fingers through. Then there were his eyes, his dazing onyx orbs. They held no emotion in them, but were so fierce and powerful. Every time she had caught his gaze, her knees became weak.

A humorless laugh escaped her. She was indeed disgusted with herself. She deserved this slow and painful death. Still...Her head was now throbbing and she didn't feel any part of her body. No more tears fell, they must of dried out. She knew She probably looked like a pathetic little girl. With her long pink, well now red because of the blood hair, sprayed out behind her with her pale face now covered with dirt, grim and blood. She bet her eyes didn't shine or radiate any glow, they were probably just dead.

Well it mattered not, for she soon would be. Not standing the pain anymore she allowed herself to shut her eyes, and even though she knew she didn't deserve it, and that it would just waste time, she allowed herself to wish. She did not wish to be saved, but to leave. She wanted to die and to be reborn in a world that she wouldn't have all this pain, and there certainly wouldn't be any raven haired man, who would destroy her. She wished for a world that she could live in, not as an emotionless shinobi, who was nothing more then their village's puppet. Were she can act, live and be what she always wanted, but never was allowed. She wanted to finally be able to be Sakura Haruno...With that last thought she let the darkness surround her and no longer fought or clinged onto Life.

She should have remember the old saying,

"Be careful what you wish for...you just might get it..."

* * *

**Wow, i didn't realize how short this actually was...**

**Anyways, i hope you all enjoy this and that I didn't completely mess it up.**

**I'll love to hear if you all think this story has promise or if i should just stop. (In nice words)**

**Please review and let me know, the more reviews the faster the chapters come! :]**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah, first Chapter of my story!**

**Anyway before i start i just want to thank my first two reviewers:**

**Mizz Hime-Sama: Thanks I'm glad you like this :)**

**Anonymous: I'm Glad you like it ^^**

**Once again, Thank i hope you all like this chapter and that i get more reviews! **

**So without further ado:**

**I do not own Naruto or Death Note, if i did, there's no way the akatsuki or wammy boys would have died!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Sakura's POV

My head ached, my legs were numb and arms felt heavy as led, and there was something wet on my face.

Wait... Were was I? Was I dead? No, I couldn't be I still feel pain. I forced my eyes opened, only to be blinded by an intense light. I groaned and quickly shut my eye again.  
Ok let me calm down, I focused my senses. I heard steps, and beeps and voices.

But wait, were was the wind and the chirping of bird? Were was the sound of the river and the gentle waves that were caused by moving fish? Even the air had a distant sent to it, it didn't smell like forest, but instead of some sort of smoke and muck?

Slowly this time I focus on opening my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that I no longer was in a forest. There was a wall on either side of me and rock? No concrete, I suppose under me. At the end was an opening, OK so I'm in an ally. I let out a sigh, next step was to check my physical well being.

I'm officially not dead, but am in really bad shape. My ribs, as well as left arm are broken. Both my ankles are fractured and I'm pretty sure I have internal bleeding. Worst yet, I have no chakra, so this means I'm going to have to suffer with all this until I recover , or fine another medic.

Using the walls for support I shakily got on my legs. Questions filled my mind. Were was this place and how did I get here. Did someone fine me and decide to dump me here. Was I thrown here, mistaken as dead? Most importantly though why wasn't I dead? I could have sworn I felt my heart stop.

I started moving towards the end of the ally into the light. My heart pounding. What if this was an enemy village? I frowned, I felt so alone I wanted my team... Finally I reach reached the end. Well wherever this place was I was going to find out. I didn't sense any chakra so maybe this place wasn't one of the hidden villages, still. Taking a deep breath I step out,

"Oh Kami"

My jaw hung opened and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The buildings were huge! They seemed to reach the sky and they had so many windows, inside I saw people? I shook my head, but that wasn't it, the roads were made out of some hard rock and on them were these metal wagons? I shook my head, no…they couldn't be wagons, where were the horses? I was in shock, my head started hurting. I heard a loud screech and did what any good ninja would. Attacked the enemy.

Even with vertically no chakra I was able to jump on it and slam my fist into its face. that's when I realized that my "Enemy" was one of those metal wagons and that I had just slashed through glass. How odd its face was made of glass.

That's when I saw it even though I had no chakra in my fists, my punches are still incredibly strong. Time seemed to stop as I looked into that metal monster. I saw a women, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked at me terrified and then started to screamed. It wasn't heard though, the glass that I had just shattered flew towards her. My eyes widen and heart stopped, I knew what was going to happen.

Pieces flew towards her eyes first, I watched as they ripped the veins and blood dripped out she screamed a terrible yell, that I know will haunt me. But then all stopped. I let out a strangled cry.

"No…No!"

A large shard had ripped her throat.

Being a medic I knew, that it had cut one of the main vessels. She was dead.

Eyes full of blood, mouth left opened containing a silent cry and throat ripped opened. I fell backwards.

I just killed…no. I just murdered a woman. I'm a murder!

Tears filled up my eyes, I realized that people where gathering around and heard more beeping sounds.

More metal monsters were coming, but there's had lights. This was no much. The voices, beeping, crying, cursing and that scream!

I jumped down and ran, ran as fast as my body allowed. I heard voices yelling at me and footsteps coming after me.

"STOP MURDER! POLICE! KIRA WILL GET YOU, JUST WATCH YOU MURDERER!"

Kira?

I didn't let it cloud my thoughts though. I continued running, I needed to loose these men who were chasing me. They wouldn't understand! I didn't mean it, I was scared! It was the metal monster who killed her. I was crying, that's when I heard something shoot pass me. A kunai? No. what was it? It seemed like a ball of metal, but with that velocity it would kill. I turned back and saw a group of men and metal monsters coming.

I was reaching a bridge,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I was on the bridge, I glance down and saw a river. The men were now around five feet away, they are aiming what I guess were weapons at me.

I turned my head. I didn't want to hear there yells. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to go home, go with my team. I wanted…

I threw myself off the bridge, I heard gasps and cries. The next thing I felt was the water.

The crash didn't hurt as much, well I guess that's because I was numb.

Still, I have my training and force my mind to start working. I use all my strength and concentrate on swimming. Swimming anywhere. I don't come up for air until a good few minutes.

When I do I see that I'm not near that bridge anymore , I'm near a forest!

No, its too small to be a forest.

Either way i went towards the land. I'm exulted.

When I finally reach the land I find that a couple sitting on a bench. They give my odd stares, but honestly I couldn't care less. I continue walking glad that I have the darkness as my shield.

I pass few to no people.

I realized that I'm standing in a park. No I mustn't stay here, it's a too common place. I continue walking.

An ally, I want to go back to an ally. And soon I fine one. Limping now I practically threw myself next to the dumpster. I brought my knees to towards my chest and buried my head in them. I sensed around to see if anyone was around.

When I found no one, I finally let my tears fall. I cried.

I cried for the humiliation that I just suffered. For killing that innocent women. For not knowing how I got here or where I am. For wanting to return home. And for wanting desperately to be with my team, and not to be alone.

"Are you alright?"

I gasp and immediately turn towards the voice, why didn't I notice him? He looked at me with worried eyes that made my heart ached. I was so emotionally worn out that I would turn to anyone, even this odd man.

He had reddish brown hair that was neatly placed on his head. His clear skin shined in the moonlight. He was wearing a white shirt with a red tie, he had a tan coat on which matched his pants. What interested me the most about the man though, was his eyes. They were a hazel color, almost golden if you will. But I swore that I saw flecks of red lingering around the golden brown.

He was handsome and that's when I started to feel some what self conscious. I was soaking wet, with my hair probably covered with dirt and blood sticking to my head. And I could only imagine what my face must look like.

So being a girl, who was being watched intensity by a rather good looking man, I turned my attention to the floor. He chuckled at this,

_'Great he's laughing at me now.'_

"Hey come on, no need to be shy. I was just walking back home when I noticed you here. I wanted to make sure you were alright." he gave me a smile.

I finally found my voice

"Yes, well thank you. I'm alright really."

He didn't seem satisfied with my answer.

_Why is he looking at me with such caring eyes, even if it is fake I need to know I'm not alone._

"Well either way you shouldn't just be in an ally at this hour. Come I'll walk you home." he offered me his hand.

I don't know what possessed me to grab it though, I blame the want to not be alone.

"There's really no need."

He grinned down at me,

"No really it fine. After all didn't you hear the breaking news, a murderer just attacked a women. Its not safe to be wondering around alone."

His words where like a slap to the face and I tensed up. He seemed to notice.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"It was me."

"Pardon but I-"

"I said it was me! I'm the murderer that you speak of! But I swear it was an accident. You see I don't belong here, I'm lost and confused and really just want to go home. I was scared and didn't know what to do when that metal monster came running towards me! I just reacted, I didn't think, cause that's what we ninja do! Now I hate myself, because I not only completely humiliated myself by failing in skill, but I also took an innocent life!"

I was panting, he was staring at me in awe,

"Ninja? I think you hurt your head and-"

I grabbed onto his hand desperately thinking that if I let go he would leave me alone again.

"NO! I swear to you I am a shinobi, trained in the hidden leaf village."

He continued to stare at me, a look of annoyance crossed his face but he quickly hid it.

"Listen I think you need a good night sleep-"

"I'LL PROVE IT!"

Without thinking I reached for one of my kunai knives and quickly threw it at the a metal staircase causing it to bounce back and quickly catching it between my fingers.

This seemed to have caught his attention.

"That's pretty good, but still doesn't prove to me that you're a ninja, just raises my suspicion of you being a criminal."

My eyes widen, he was going to leave because he didn't believe me.

"I can do more! As soon as I rest and get my chakra back, I'll be able to do more like Justus and climb threw windows, even walk on water. Since you aren't a shinobi that sounds odd but I promise you that-"

For a moment I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash red and an malicious look come across his face. It was gone the next second.

"Wait, you're telling me that you would be able to, lets say sneak into a building undetected and possibly do something to a certain someone?"

I gave him a weird look,

_'What did he mean by that?'_

_**'Don't ask questions do you want us to be alone again? Just do what he says for right now.'**_

_'Alright.'_

"I'm telling you that yes, I would be able to do that plus so much more!"

He stares at me, I knew he was contemplating this in his head.

"Why should I believe you? You just admitted to me that you murdered a women, how do I know that you wont try anything to me?"

I was a little hurt by that comment but knew he had every reason to ask that.

"I give you my word and-"

I noticed I was still clutching his hand, I gently let go and looked at him with determined eyes

"I'll do whatever you tell me too, just please.."

My eyes watered

"I don't want to be alone"

His eyes narrowed and we stood there in silence.

A cool breeze brew by.

Finally he sighed

"What's your name?"

I blushed, how rude of me to not even properly introduce myself. Smiling I answered,

"Sakura Haruno!"

He nodded

"Well then Haruno-san let us go, my apartment is near by'' **[L****ight lives by himself]**

I smiled happily and quickly followed him. I don't really know why I told him all this and am currently following this complete stranger back to his apartment.

Its both stupid and reckless and goes against all my shinobi training.

Again, I blame the want to not be alone,

"By the way Haruno-san, my name is Light, Light Yagami."

* * *

**Thus enter Light Yagami,**

**Ok hope you all enjoyed my first chapter,**

**Please let me know what you thought in a review!**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! **

**I feel so happy because of all the nice reviews i reviced, as well as many alerts! These things only make me type faster :)**

**Anyway let me just give a little credit to my reviewers, which by the way I'm so happy you did,**

**Hime-Sama: I couldn't stop laughing when i read you're comment, Light and Pein in a mental asylum? Thank you so much for you're review!**

**FreedomIsPirateKey: I will continue no problem!**

**L'sBoo342: Light boils my blood too! and thax, I'm glad you like it :D**

**TeenageCrisis: As soon as i read your review my fingers raced to type this :D**

**Annomous: I'm glad you love it!**

**Anyway thax again to all my reviews and those who added my story to their alerts and favorite. You guys are the best!**

**Moving on, ENjoy!**

* * *

**Light's POV**

Alright so I was returning from headquarters after being accused by Ryuzaki of being Kira, again.

Damn him. If he were out of the picture things would be so much more simple. Still, even if that is the case I'm stumped.

I do not know his real name, therefore the death note won't work. Misa, that useless women didn't accomplish her goal, therefore that plan is ruined.

I sighed as I ran my hand threw my hair. I need a new plan, someway to kill L and to finally be able to rule as God of the new world without having to be questioned.

The news had reported that a women had been murdered and that the person responsible had committed suicide. I smirked, probably scared that Kira would get to him.

I had decided to take a shortcut home threw an ally. That's when I saw her. She was hunched up and had her head buried in her knees, by the sound of it she was crying.

Of course this was none of my business but it struck me as odd, so I asked the girl if she was alright. She immediately looked up and I lost my breath.

The girl looked exulted, she was soaked and was covered in filth. I wondered what had happened. She had red, no pink hair? I could have laughed, how odd. She had a creamy pale complexion to her, with flawless skin.

Then there were her eyes. I've never seen eyes like hers before. To say they were a green would be degrading. They were more of a dazzling emerald outlined with a hint of jade. They held such fierce to them and yet contained such agony and sadness.

The moonlight danced to her and she looked absolutely beautiful.

Anyway, the girl turned our to be a bit crazed. At least that's what I first thought.

She tried to convince me that she was ninja or something like that. What stunned me the most though, was that she admitted to the murder that had occurred!

I don't know too much detail about the case, but I'm sure that the person had to be ridiculously strong to be able to break a car. Anyway she went on, partially begging me not leave her alone, pleading that she could do so much more.

What interested me was when she said she could sneak into a building without being detective.

If that was true then there could be some use to her after all. She even dared to show me some knife trick.

I knew it could be risky so just in case I asked what her name was.

Sakura Haruno, if anything, her name would be written.

I allowed her to follow, silently planning how I could use her to my advantage. Once we arrived to my apartment I allowed her to use the shower seeing how dirty she was.

So, here we are. I'm sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, waiting for that women to come out.

She better not be lying, for if she is then there will be consequences.

**Sakura POV**

It took me a while to actually get this bath running. Its not like the ones I'm used to, hell nothing here is what I'm used to. I was standing in the tub playing around with the handle, when water suddenly poured all over my head.

_'What the hell!' _

_**'Look up stupid, its coming from that spray thing up there.'**_

Again, my inner self was indeed right. How strange, instead of pouring into the tub, this bath shot water from above. I took a mental note of this in case I may need it later.

This felt nice, instead of the gentle sway this form of bathing offered a massage. I smiled in content.

Still, I shouldn't stay here too long, Light-kun must be waiting. I felt a gentle smile make its way on my lips.

_'What a kind man, if it weren't for him I would still be alone in that ally.'_

_**'I don't know about this, he may seem innocent enough, but something strikes me as odd about him.'**_

I didn't respond to that, no, there was noting _odd _about Light. He's a kind man who is willing to help me. I turned the handle and the water stopped running. I smirked, I'm getting the hang of this.

I stepped out of the tub and wrapped my body with the towel Light had left me.

I turned my attention to the small mirror that hung above the sink.

My hair no long contained filth or blood or was a compete mess. Instead it shinned cleanly and was neat. I ran my fingers through it.

It had grown, it currently reached my mid back. I was in need for a hair cut. Anyway that could be done later.

My face also shinned now that it was finally clean and my eyes were no longer as dull. I grinned,

_Ok now I don't feel too embarrassed to speak with Light._

Talking about Light I was about to head out when I realized that I was only in a towel and he had taken my clothes to be washed.

_**Perfect, now what?**_

I couldn't walk out like this, I was only in a towel and that would be so humiliating, but he was all the way downstairs and knew that he would most likely not hear me.

I hung my head down in shame.

Well I had so much humiliations today, one more wouldn't make that much of a difference.

I had careful made my way downstairs after making sure that all my eh, assets were cover.

He was sitting at the table with a cup of what smelled like coffee. I shyly stepped into his line of vision. He turned and widen his eyes as a small tint of pink came across his cheeks.

I knew I probably looked as red as a tomato and I strutted to get the right words out.

"U-um L-Light-kun if I-it's not to much to ask, m-may I barrow s-some c-clothes?"

Oh gosh I defiantly sounded like Hinata when she was talking to Naruto.

I grasped the towel tighter as I felt his eyes travel to my bare legs. Then suddenly he looked away, pink still lingering on his cheeks.

"Yes, Of course. Here follow me."

So I did.

He led me to what I believe is his bedroom and there he walked into the closet and disappeared. I felt awkward and embarrassed as I stood there. I let my eyes wonder around the boys bedroom.

Then they landed on his bed and my faced heated up again,

_'No, no lets not think about that.'_

_**'Well gosh just met the guy and you're already thinking about his bed'**_

_'It's so weird its like I can see him laying on the bed'_

_**' umm girl, that's not Light laying on the bed but…'**_

My eyes widen with shock and I gasped.

There was indeed something laying on his bed. It's shape was far too big to be considered a man, and it had wings? I took a step back, it seemed to noticed and chuckled a bit. It stepped into the light and that's when I saw it.

It looked like something that had crawled out from hell and had no doubt that it was. It was midnight blue with a sewed on head, its face of white as snow and on it was a mischievous red smile, with sharp teeth. His eyes glowed red and the wings on his back contained black as death feathers. It seemed confused by my reaction, then it let out a chuckle.

"Well how odd, it seems like you can see me."

It spoke! That thing spoke! That's when I screamed.

"LIGHT! LIGHT COME QUICK!"

He rushed out with some articles of clothing in his hand and he rushed towards me grabbing my shoulder.

"What! Sakura look at me what's the matter!"

I shakily pointed at the monster he turned towards the direction that I was pointing. He went silent and tense. I saw the frown forming on his lips.

I grew mad, why wasn't he saying anything? Didn't he see that monster, why wasn't he at least alarmed?

"Light?"

His grasp on my shoulder tighten painfully, and he slowly turned to face me. His eyes were hard and unreadable, the red flecks had become more visible.

"How?"

I was confused by his question, how? How what? He now grabbed both my shoulder and shook me.

"How can you see Ryuk?"

Ryuk? Was he referring to that monster thing, who by the way was looking at me rather creepily.

I looked into his eyes, what a character change.

"How can I not? He a huge monster thing radiating dark charka! We shinobi are trained to detect charka and even though he is hidden to the mortal eye, I can see him!"

Light seemed to calm down a bit after I said that and he gently let go of my shoulder, which I immediately rubbed. He faced the floor.

"I see, so then this goes back to your original story of you being a ninja. I'm now starting to believe you. There's no other way you could have possibly been able to see Ryuk."

I nodded, oh now he decides to believe me, still a question popped into my mind.

"Light, I sense virtually no charka about you which means you are no shinobi. So how is it you can see umm Ryuk?"

He looked up at me with a smile, he didn't look like he did just a few seconds ago, but like the Light I'm used to. This calmed me.

" Yes I suppose I do owe you an explanation but first how about you change into these."

He handed me some clothes, and I blushed remembering my current state.

"They might be a tad big, but they're the only ones I have that won't fall off."

I nodded and took them. He then proceeded on exiting the room, I glared at the monster thing. It chuckled,

"Come on Ryuk."

It followed after Light.

When I was sure that both men, well Light and a monster thing were gone. I started to change into what Light had handed me.

They were a pair of black sweat pant which, yes were big and a white shirt. Trying the best I could to fix the two I made my way down to the living room were Light and Ryuk were.

Ryuk was floating in a corner eating an apple, while Light sat on the couch facing away from me. He turned his head around to face me.

"Come Sakura, let me explain to you about my dream, and an evil man who wants me dead."

I gasp, Light seemed like such a kind hearted man who could want him dead?

I sat down next to him facing him,

"Anyone who tries to hurt someone who as been so kind to me will pay"

There was that smirked of his that lasted only a few seconds, he looked at me with kind eyes and a gentle smile,

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. Well then let me tell you about our enemy.

He goes by the name of L…"

* * *

**That's a wrap! I Wonder what that Light Yagami is up to!**

**:)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you leave me a nice review about it ^^**

**Remember the more reviews I receive, the faster the chapters will come, so please review!**

**Until next time!**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay! Hello and welcome back to my story! :3**

**I had an interesting discussion with my friend, he said that ratings show that most of Death Note's fans actually stopped watching the series because of L's death. I know L is like amazingly awesome but did it really cause fans to stop watching?**

**Hmm... yes i could see that, it's a shame cause then they would never meet Near, Mello or Matt.**

**Anyway, just something i wanted to share, Onwards with the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DEATH NOTE!**  
**ENJOY!**

* * *

Light POV

I'll admit when I heard the girl scream and then point at Ryuk my first thought was that she somehow had gotten to the death note and that she would have to die.

Then though, she started explaining how she could sense his dark _charka _because of her shinobi training. I calm down a bit, so the notebook was safe.

We were downstairs while she changed.

"Ryuk are you absolutely positive she didn't come in contact with the notebook?"

He was currently digging around for some apples

"Yes Light, I was watching the girl as she just stood there, that's when she noticed me and screamed."

I nodded, alright then.

"Hey Light, I doubt you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart. Why did you really bring her here?"

I covered my eyes with my bangs and let my little smirk come upon my face. Its true, there was a propose why I have decided to bring her.

This incident of her being able to see Ryuk only further supports my plan. She seems innocent enough, and have no doubt that she is. I let a chuckle escape my lips.

So a girl like her would only find herself obligated to help someone who has been so kind to her. I can and will use her.

I just need more proof before I can say this plan will work. I need to be sure that this girl really does posses "Shinobi" skills.

I heard light foot steps and knew that she had arrived. I cleared my face and put of a soft smile, while I turned to face her. She was looking at me with those big eyes and felt more confident.

Bringing her to my side wouldn't prove to be a challenge.

"Come Sakura, let me explain to you about my dream, and an evil man who wants me dead."

She gasped at my sentence and immediately came to my side, how cute…and stupid.

"Anyone who tries to hurt someone who as been so kind to me will pay"

I felt my smirk come back on my face, she was so gullible, she barely knew me but yet would be willing to kill for me. I quickly though recovered, giving her my best "Nice Guy" look.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. Well then let me tell you about our enemy. He goes by the name of L"

A confused look sprang across her face, but otherwise made no comment so I continued

"Sakura have you heard of Kira?"

She shook her head, perfect.

"He's a man who's dream is to rid the world of evil criminal, and allow those who are kind and good to live in peace. He wants to rule as a gentle and kind god, to finally have no killings, or evil. To turn our treacheries kind into peaceful workers."

By the way her eyes were glowing and her smile radiating I knew that she agreed completely with my dream, now comes the fun part.

"I think that he's absolutely correct in doing this and so I am one of his followers. That's why I have Ryuk with me, he eh gives the name of any criminal he or I see to Kira, who then works to bring them to justice."

She blinked and then a smile sprang on her face once more

"Oh is see, so let me get this straight. Kira's dream is to rid the world of evil and bring criminals to justice?"

"Yes."

"And your part in this is to report any criminal you see to Ryuk, who then will go and deliver those names to Kira, who in return bring them to justice?"

I smiled this was too easy, the girl believed my ever word.

She looked at Ryuk hesitantly and then back at me, her eyes betrayed her thoughts.

"Light, what exactly is Ryuk?"

Ryuk stop eating his apple long enough to let out a chuckle, dayum him, why couldn't he act less like a hellish monster and more like a kind officer?

I focused on the rosette in front of me.

" I know he looks scary but he's really not,"

I could feel Ryuk's glare on my back but ignored it.

"You see he has to be scary looking because this way no one will question his authority."

She looked back at Ryuk

"But Light you seemed shocked to find out that I was able to see Ryuk, that means that there aren't many if any others who are able to see Ryuk. So why would anyone question his authority if they can't even see him?"

Mm, OK so this girl did have her moments of intelligence, still this could be fixed,

"That because right now Kira can not afford to let his location or identity be discovered, therefore his follows must also be hidden. Like I told you, this evil man wants him and anyone who works with him dead."

Her eyes narrowed as her eyebrows knitted together and she formed a small pout with her lips.

"Why? If you and Kira are only trying to bring justice to the world?"

I let out a fake sigh and let fake saddeness appear in my eyes.

"Let me explain more, I don't know how it is were you come from, but here the police and government are selfish and corrupted. They want all the glory and fame for catching criminals. More importantly though the money that comes with it. L is one of those selfish, corrupted people who want nothing more then to terminate poor Kira. You see he gets paid every time he is able to catch a criminal, and is now upset and furious that Kira is beating him and for no money. Does that make sense?"

She nodded, her pout still in it's place.

"Yes, so this L really is just a selfish man who wants nothing more than money. He doesn't really care about justice, just the fact that if he catches criminals his paycheck is bigger."

Perfect.

"That's right Sakura."

"Well that's just horrible!"

I faced the ground, time for some acting.

"But you see he's a very smart man, and has figured out that I'm helping Kira. He can not do anything as of right now, because he lacks evidence. Still, its only a matter of time. My life is in his hands. Just because I too believe that this world should be fair, and the officers shouldn't protect us for money, but because it's the right thing to do. I knew this would be dangerous but I really believe in this, I will fight, even if it costs me my life!"

I covered my face with my hands, any second now she will-

"I will help you Light-Kun!"

Fool. She grabbed one of my hands so that I could look at her, she stared back with determined eyes and a fierce smile.

"You see I am a shinobi after all, and I have to repay you for all your kindness."

"I'm sorry but before I even consider letting you go, I'm going to need to see some type of proof of this "shinobi" power."

I saw her pout come back and her eyes narrowed a bit

"Oh so you don't believe me?"

I could tell that my statement had hurt her feelings, oh well.

"Well can you blame me? There's no 'ninjas' here."

She seemed to think things over and then nodded

"OK tell me what you want me to do. I've showed you my kunai trick, here look."

She grabbed another of those knife things from her boot? And with incredible strength and speed threw it over shoulders landing directly on top of Ryuk's head. She didn't even look! That took skill.

"HEY! Watch it pinky!"

She giggled as Ryuk floated to another part of the room,

"Relax, at least I didn't hit you. Which by the way, I could have."

I stared back at the girl,

"You said you would be able to sneak into a building undetected. Show me."

She stood up and walked to a wall

"Well as darkness as my shield I'll just-"

She seemed to be focusing and then lifted her leg up and-

My eyes widen and heart pace increased, this wasn't possible, it just wasn't!

"I'll walk up it like so."

This girl, who looked absoultely normal, minus the pink hair, was climbing up the side of my wall and to the roof! There she proceeded by hunging upside down!

She didn't once use her hands, she looked straight down at me, arms crossed.

"How the hell are you doing this!"

This didn't make sense, she didn't make sense, but then again either did a death note.

"I'm not done. Then when the target is in sight"

She gracefully without a sound and with extreme speed, leaped off and gently landed behind me putting a knife to my throat.

Everything went silent. I couldn't move, my whole body was in shock. How did she…it defined science!

Gently the knife left my neck, and she stepped away from me. I slowly turned and face her, my face probably shocked as hell.

She lowered her gaze

"Forgive me I didn't mean to frighten you."

Frighten me? She moved as fast as a bullet and yet as silent as death. She must have incredible strength by the way she threw the knife. She would be able to do it. My plan would work.

I stepped closer to the girl and she looked up at me.

_I will use her and this plan will work._

I raised my arms and brought her into an embrace. She tensed up but then slowly relaxed. She returned the embrace.

I had my smirk on my face and by the way Ryuk was chuckling, I bet my eyes had their red tint to them.

I was beyond ecstatic, this women in my arms right now had no idea what I was going to have her do.

She will kill L. Freeing me.

Victory is mine, nothing could change that.

Suddenly the door was thrown opened and-

"Light-Kun, I've come to visit- WHO IS SHE!"

Misa.

* * *

**o.0 Awkward moment being caught hugging another girl by your girlfriends...Hmmm**

**OK, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a nice comment, which will encourage me to type faster.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**HELLOOO EVERYONE!**

**Ok before I start i just wanna say that I typed this up at 3 in the morining so please excuse any spelling or grammic errors -'_- **  
**Also i wanna take this time to thank my reviewers so far, which made me feel so loved :3**

**FreedomIsPirateKey: Aww I'm sorry I keep killing it at the good parts, I just wanna leave you guys wanting more! :D**

**L'sBoo324: Hahaha again, with the mental asylum? And yes I agree he better not make L look like the "Bad Guy" **

**red-dragon93551: Thankkkk youuu i so happy you love my story! :3**

**Lady-Luck72: Thank you, and yes you are absolutly right this is all Light's fault! :)**

**Anywayy, Thank You my wonderful reviewers and all others who put my story to their alert and favorite lists, but didn't review... -_-**

**Enjoyy!**

* * *

Normal POV

Misa Amane had gotten to leave work early today, these days were rare and she intended on enjoying this. She was currently walking to her boyfriends house. She sighed happily,

_'Oh, I can't wait to see Light's face when I pop in and surprise him.'_

She giggled.

She had decided to wear something nice, a yellow sun dress which matched with her blonde hair, that she currently wore loose.

The wind made her golden locks tickle her face.

Finally she arrived and went to the front door, she took out a key. Light didn't know she had one, but she had made a copy of it, just incase. She smiled as she twisted the knobbed and flung the door open.

"Light-Kun! I've come to visit-WHO IS SHE!"

Her smiled had dropped and was replaced with a shocked frown. For in front of her was _her _Light with another women in his arms. She felt her eyes sting with incoming tears as she pointed an accusing finger at them,

"ANSWER ME!"

Sakura was confused, one second she was calmly hugging Light and the next a derange Blond haired girl wearing a yellow dress came in screaming. Light tensed up and stepped away from her.

"ANSWER ME!"

Light knew that Sakura was his way to finally getting ride of L, Misa wouldn't come in and ruin this for him,

"Misa, her name is Sakura and-"

"WHY IS SHE WEARING YOUR CLOTHES!"

Misa was on the break of tears, Light sighed

_Why does this have to happen now?_

"I'm wearing his clothes because mine are torn."

Misa eyes widen and her mouth dropped opened, Light twitched and had the wildest urge to slam his face into a wall.

Sakura probably didn't even realize what she had said, and Misa understood it as a sexual theme. He ran his hand through his hair.

"LIGHT!" he looked up to see Misa crying, she glared at him

"Look Misa, I found Sakura in an ally, she was hurt and in need for help. So I couldn't just leave her there, I had to help."

Sakura was looking at both of them, she didn't understand what the problem was,

_'Why would she be upset, unless…'_

"Light you didn't tell me you had a lover."

Misa practically stomped over to Sakura,

"Listen, I don't care if you are hurt or what not. You can't stay here! Light's mine. Its bad enough I have to share him with Ryuzaki, I'm not about to share him with you too! So back off!"

Sakura stared at the girl in front of her, she definitely had to be younger than her, she acted so immature.

_'Does she think me and Light have something?'_

"Back off? No. Light already told me what I can do to repay him for all this and I do not intend to leave until I've completed it."

Misa put her hands on her hips,

"Oh and that would be?"

She looked over at Light who quickly shook his head.

_'I see so this Misa must not know who Light really is.'_

"That's none of your business."

Misa's face turned red as she clenched her fists

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH!"

Sakura glared back,

"What did you just call me!"

"A BITCH!"

"I _**dare**_you to repeat that!"

Light quickly ran in between them.

You didn't have to be a genius to figure out that two girls fighting was bad, now add ninja and shinigami eyes, disaster.

"Misa please, Sakura's health isn't well, don't do this."

Sakura gave Misa a triumphant smirk, Misa stomped her foot down,

"BUT LIGHT!"

Light grabbed Misa's hand and lead her to the door, ignoring her protests,

"Well talk tomorrow ok"

Misa was about to yell at him, express all the anger and pain she currently felt, but of course Light saw that coming and quickly closed the door before she uttered a single verse.

Misa mouth hung opened as she stood there, alone and abandon. While her Light and some pink haired bitch were in there, doing God knows what,

She quickly pressed her ear to the door,

"So where were we?"She let angry tears fall from her eyes, but she quickly wiped them. She wouldn't ruin her makeup for this.

She shook her head.

Well if Light wouldn't listen to her, and rather be with that bitch no problem.

She smirked as she walked down, she knew a certain detective who would fine this information quiet interesting.

A pair of raven colored eyes were glued to the computer scream in front of them. He was tired. That was evident enough by the bags that were located under eyes. They contrasted tremendously with his pale skin.

Sighing he ran his fingers through his messy, dark hair.

He was a mastermind, was able to solve any case that was thrown at him. Bring criminal, after criminal to justice faster then anyone before him.

He is the best, he is justice, he is…stumped.

He grunted and picked up another chocolate covered strawberry, dipped with colorful sprinkles. He ate it slowly, eyes never leaving the screen.

How could this have happened?

He was certain that Light Yagami was indeed Kira, all the evidence had pointed to him, but still.

The recent events had left him confused, doubting the very idea.

This wasn't good, first the second Kira appeared followed by more unexplained deaths and dayum this was frustrating.

Even if his gut did tell him that it's Light, what good was it without solid evidence?

Light's deductive skills are to be commended, but they were not as good as his. As least that what he first though, but then why wasn't he caught.

Then again his team wasn't a real help.

Finally taking his unblinking eyes off the screen he scanned the room and everyone in it, which currently was only two.

Police chief Yagami, Light's father was currently flipping through some documents concerning Kira's victims. He refused for even a second to believe that his son was indeed Kira, he wouldn't even hear about it.

Then there was Matsuda.

He suppose that the man did have a few rare moments of usefulness. When he wanted to, but at other times he was just a burden.

_Talking about Matsuda, isn't he suppose to be with Misa Amane?_

Allowing to let himself to be distracted from a moment, he spoke

"Matsuda. Why aren't you with Misa?"

Matsuda, smiled sheepishly

"Well Ryuzaki, you see there wasn't really anything for me to make her do. Her photo shoots were done and filming for her next commercial doesn't start until tomorrow."

L blinked

"That still didn't answer my question."

Matsuda chuckled nervously

"Yea that's right, I umm gave her the day off."

L nodded and turned is attention to the other man in the room

"Have you succeeded in finding anything Mr. Yagami?"

The man shook his head.

_Great, looks like another lost day._

The detective faced his screen again picking up another strawberry.

Everything went back to the comfortable silence that was there before until,

"RYUZAKI!"

Rotating his chair to face the owner of the voice he was met with a pair of tear-filled eyes.

Matsuda jumped up first running to the girl.

"Misa-Misa what is it? what's wrong? I thought you would be with Light."

Misa stomped past him ignoring every word, and pass the chief who was eyeing her worriedly. She went straight to the detective, sitting in that chair with his ill posture and unblinking, owlish eyes. She grabbed either side of his chair bringing him face to face with her hateful glare.

L just stared back, emotionless.

".OUT."

Misa had partially spat this out,

Now L hadn't known the girl for a long time but for the time he did he had never once seen her get remotely as angry and upset as she was now.

This had to have something to do with Light.

"Miss. Aname to whom are you referring to when you say 'she'?"

Misa threw her arms up

"That BITCH! He said that he found her in an ally hurt and _**had **_to go help her. AHH! Can you believe she was wearing his clothes! Then when I tell her to leave Light alone because he's _**MINE**_, she goes on about how he told her how to repay him. And she has the NERVE! To say its none of mine business. HE'S MINE, LIGHT LOVES ME!"

By this point Misa was panting and crying right in front of Ryuzaki.

Of course L wasn't the type of person to comfort anyone, so he did the only thing he knew how to. Ask more questions hoping that would stop Misa.

"She said that Light had told her how she could repay him correct."

Misa nodded

"Have you any idea what that may be?"

Misa Looked up, she shook her head

"No. if he wanted any type of sexual intercourse he could have came to me! Not that pink haired slob!"

L's eyebrows shot up and he brought his thumb to his lips,

"Pink hair?"

Misa wanted to hit him.

_'Don't tell me Ryuzaki is interested in her too! What's with everyone!'_

"GET HER AWAY FROM LIGHT!"

Matsuda stood up and tried to take Misa's arm

"Umm Misa, Ryuzaki isn't some type of couple therapist, he's busy right now and-"

"I DON'T CARE! RYUZAKI PLEASE!"

"Alright."

"I'M WILLING TO BEG-…wait what?"

Everyone looked at the raven haired detective who continued to play with his thumb, he stared back.

"I said alright, I'll have Watari bring her here."

Misa's eyes lit up and she smiled widely

"YAY! Thanks Ryuzaki!"

He sprung his chair around to face his computer screen again.

"I'm not doing this because of you, I want to question this girl that has suddenly entered young Light's Life."

Soichiro Yagami, slammed the documents he had been reading down.

"Ryuzaki, I don't see why that's necessary. My son has just helped someone who needs it, that is not a crime!"

"I never said it was."

"But you want to bring her here to question her. You want to see if you can get any information out of her concerning my son, am I right?"

"Yes and for other reasons"

Soichiro clenched his fists.

"My son isn't Kira!"

"Again, I've never said he was. I'm merely doing this because I want to see if the girl holds any other information that may be useful. Furthermore, you haven't any evidence to prove your claim. All we have, points to him."

No one answered.

L picked up another strawberry, he raised it slowly towards his mouth but then stopped

"The possibility of this girl having anything to do with the Kira case is roughly 30%. I will do nothing as of right now. In time though that may change."

He continued eating, and the silence returned.

* * *

**Thus this marks the end of chapter four! **

**Again, please leave me a nice review and the next chapter will come out fastt!**

**Until next time,**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 5

Since I have received a numerous amount of new reviews as well as alerts and favorites i have decided to summit a new chapter earlier than planed. :D  
I am so happy with all of you and will now answer some of your questions and or comments because you're reviews do mean a lot to me and I do listen to them. So:

**red-dragon93551: **Thank you for you're review, I loved how long it was ^^ I laughed so hard at you're comment about Misa, as for the awsome battle, it might come in later :]

**L'sBoo342**: Yes L was in this chapter and thank you for saying that I could pull off his personalty, :D and yes I do answer reviews and am glad you feel heard.

**Silent Affair:** Thank you for writing "Please update" 150, yes i counted :D

**Gigicerisier**: Going back to the prologue huh? Lol, did it really give you chills? 0.o Awesome! Thank you so much for your review!

**Shadow Quil**: I'm glad you love this story so far, and here is an update!

**Luver-of-black:**Lol loved your Misa comment, and yes more L and Sakura Fluff is coming ^^

**0-Emily-Louise-0**: Thank you so much for saying my story is wonderful and I'm glad it's one of your favorites :]

**Unknown**: hahaha well dear unknown, to answer that yes. Yes there will be xD

**too lazy to log in**: xD thank you, if this story could love i bet it would love you too!

* * *

Chapter 5

Sakura POV

Light had spend all day explaining to me where this L would be and the easiest way to get in.

He told me that L lived in a very tall building, but that didn't really help cause this place is filled with those!

"Alright then come on."

I stared at Light confused, go where?

He chuckled at my reaction,

"I'm going to show you were he lives, but from a distance of course. I can not afford to have him see me with you. Its too risky…for you of course."

OK, well I decided that this had to be done.

I'm not completely sure why I'm doing this though. I do feel the strong need to repay Light for all his kindness, but to take another life…

I keep repeating to myself that this man is a corrupt and wicked individual.

Still, even if that is a fact, does it make it right to go kill him?

I sighed, looking over at Light he seemed in very high spirits.

He seemed to be carefree, but I could tell he was very aware of his surroundings.

I continue to look around and as I did my heart felt heavy. This place, defiantly wasn't one of the hidden villages, actually I had no idea where I was.

I stopped suddenly as the reality of the situation took its hit on me.

I haven't once since I've met Light thought about my team.

My thoughts have been preoccupied with Light and L and…I'm such a terrible person!

Light seemed to notice I wasn't following and came to me.

"Is something the matter? Why have you stopped?"

I could feel the tears starting to gather, what type of person am I? I have forgotten my own team.

I didn't want to be here! Not in whatever this place was, with metal monsters who kill women, monsters like Ryuk or evil men like L.

I wanted to leave, wanted to return home.

I wrapped my arms around myself and faced the ground.

I could tell Light wasn't happy

"Are you scared? Is that it?"

I shook my head, no I've gone on assassin missions many times.

"I want to go home. I don't belong here, wherever 'here' is."

"Your in Japan, and I'm sure if you give me your address I could locate your family."

Japan? What's a Japan?

My head was spinning, Light just said a name I have never heard before and family? Ha. I have none, besides my team.

"Konoha, that's were I live. I want to go there!"

He looked at me strangely and then shook his head,

"I've never hear of that? Is it English?"

WHATS AN ENGLISH?

I shook my head and started to tumble back,

"No, how could you not…No…NO!"

I ran, away from Light and hopefully from this hell place. Only problem is, I have no idea to where.

Light's POV

Crap. Crap. CRAP!

One second she is calmly walking behind me and the next she's screaming about her home and crying like a child. Then she runs away at such a speed, my eyes could barely keep up with.

I'm looking through allies asking the people if they've seen any pink haired girl.

I got strange looks in return.

Frustrated and upset I kicked the dumpster next to me.

Fuck. Why do all my plans get ruined?

I heard chuckling.

If only Shinigamis could die.

"What Ryuk."

He landed next to me,

"This is amusing, she's making you run around like a fool."

I clenched my fists, I tired to calm down.

"I don't understand, she keeps claiming that she is from Konoha. Were the hell is that?"

He eyed me, I knew he was getting a kick out of all this. Fucking jackass,

"It's not where but when."

It was my turn to eye him. When?

"Ryuk do you care to explain?"

"They say that things from the past are stronger."

I groaned, Dammit I didn't have time for games.

"Ryuk."

He chuckled a bit more then finally spoke,

"She's way past her death date, almost a thousand years to be precise."

What? That meant that she was suppose to die awhile ago, then why?

She was right when she said she wasn't from here.

"She isn't from this time?"

"Exactly."

"So how did she get here? Time travel? That sort of thing doesn't exist!"

He looked at me with a smirk

"Either does a 'Death Note'. This hasn't happened in a while. Last time must have been during the 13 century."

I wanted to slap Ryuk's, hard.

So this girl, isn't from this time. Alright, fucken great.

So many questions, so little time.

All I want is for her to kill L, after that I don't care what happens to her.

I myself will write her name down in the notebook to end her pain.

"It wont work."

I looked up at Ryuk,

"What?"

"The notebook will not work on something that has already died."

There was a silence,

"She's alive."

"Yes."

"So why wont it work!"

He sighed,

"Listen kid, I don't feel like explaining this to you."

Fuck him.

I Faced the ground,

"Tell her you can help her."

I looked up at him,

"Well tell her _Kira _can help her."

I small smirked graced my lips,

I knew how I was going to get her to help me. My plan wasn't dead yet.

"For the record, I'm not doing this to help you. I just don't want my amusement to end so soon."

Ryuk did have his moments, I opened my jacket pocket and took out a red, shining apple and smirked as Ryuk practically drooled over it.

"Help me find her, and this beauty it yours."

Normal POV

Sakura was back in an ally, curled up with her legs pulled to her chest and head buried in them. She wasn't sure if it was the same one, but at the moment she didn't really care. How could this have happened? None of it made sense to her, one second she's dieing and the next she's in another world?

More tears fell.

_I want to die._

_**No.**_

_Why not, I don't belong here_

_**Things happen for a reason**_

_And what's mine!_

_**Only time can tell.**_

"Deja vu"

She quickly shot her head up to find Light staring at her with a smile.

She couldn't return it,

_Dammit again with this, my senses are really lacking…_

He gently sat down next to her, pulling his knees to his chest and stared at her.

She looked away.

"I'm sorry."

He stayed quiet for a moment, but then answered

"For?"

She shook her head,

"Everything…"

With that whisper she buried her head back into her knees and sobbed.

Light waited in silence for her to calm down,

When she did he spoke.

"He can help you."

Slowly Sakura picked up her head to look at Light,

"What?"

"I said he can help you. Kira after all does have amazing abilities."

Sakura clenched her fists

"Don't fuck with me!"

"I promise you my words are sincere."

Sakura stayed quiet so he continued,

"Kira has powers that no other human does. He knows you're here, he knows I'm with you! He explained to me that your not from our time."

Sakura's eyes widen and she gasped

"W-what? What year is it?"

"2010."

A trembler went through her whole body, and she opened her mouth to scream, but none came.

He continued,

"Kira said that you being brought to this time was his doing, and his alone! He brought you here so you could assist us by eliminating our enemy.

when and only when you complete that goal is when he will send you back to your time!"

Sakura felt numb, no longer did any tears fall and not a cry escaped her lips.

_How could his happen…2010?…_

Light just watched her, studying carefully her reactions,

"Is he a God?"

"Yes."

Sakura curled up, her mind spinning,

_'The only way to return home is to kill L.'_

"Light."

He continued staring at her,

"L will die, by my hands and mine alone."

Light's eyes widen and his smiled widely, it held wickedness and cruelty.

"Lead the way."

They raised.

* * *

Thus the end of Chapter 5.  
Please leave me nice reviews and I promise to have the next chapter done by monday, BUT please revieewww :3

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 6

Greetings to all who are reading, this is chapter six. :D  
I know it's late and I know that anything i say will sound like nothing more than a poor, made up excuse. So allow me to spare you and just skip to the "I'm so sorry it's late, don't hurt me!"

OK so since that's done, time to answer the reviews that i love oh so much, and hope to get more of! :)

_**red-dragon93551:**_I absolutely adore your long reviews, they are so much fun to read! :) Yes, I know I made Sakura a little to gullible, but that's OK, and I love your idea of Light 'accedently' falling into a hole xD

_**Silent Affair **_: Thank you so much I'm glad you thought my chapter was 'FRIGGIN AWESOME' and that you like my story :)

_**RaWRSMiLeCHoMP**_ : Hahaha holy shit guess what? I just uploaded another chapter! :D

_**Noni is too lazy to log in: **_Love the comment about Light being a "Noob" xD and yes Mr. L will come and save the pink haired princess!

_**missN567 : **_I'm sorry if you thought the chapter ended to soon, so here's another one to hopefully make you feel better ^^

_**L'sBoo342: **_I love how you actually counted what number review you were, haha hope you like this chapter

Ok so again thank you all, and I

DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SMEXY DEATH NOTE OR NARUTO CHARACTERS, IF I DID NONE OF THE WHAMMY BOYS OR AKATSUKI GUYS WOULD BE DEAD! *sniffle*

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sakura POV**

The skies were full of dark clouds, they blocked out the sun's warm and soothing rays. The air had become humid and warm.

Rain would fall soon.

My mind was still trying to apprehend what Light had told me. Part of me didn't believe it. Kira?

This Kira, God brought me here? Well, if he was such an all-powerful God then why did he need me? Seemed like too much of a bluff.

Still, who was I to question him.

I understand nothing here, therefore can opinion nothing. My only option is to believe in this Kira God and hope.

I looked over to my left at the man who claims to be this Kira's faithful follower.

Light.

He just finished telling me the most unimaginable idea. I'm in the future.

He didn't reveal how just why, I must kill this L to return home.

So I will.

Light stopped walking and thus I did too. He was wearing a gray sweat shirt with a hood over his head. He obviously wanted to hide his face.

"Light which one is it?"

He made a sign with his hands indicating me to not speak.

I hadn't noticed how many people were currently around, any of which could be Kira's enemy.

"How will we speak."

I whispered.

He suddenly grabbed me into an embrace in which his mouth was near my ear.

So this was his plan. To anyone else who just happens to see us, we will look like nothing more then a teenage couple.

Still, that didn't stop me from blushing madly.

"The building across the street, a man wearing a suit, looking at his watch is in front of it."

I turned my head, I spotted the man and so the building behind him must be the one.

I nodded, and he continued,

"You will find him on the top floor, that means, you see the window all the way on the top?"

I nodded,

"That will lead you to his floor."

Again I nodded.

A group of girls were coming our way, I started to panic but of course Light took action.

He snuggled into my neck

"Act normal."

I tired, but it was extremely hard with his breath tickling my neck.

How odd.

They passed giggling to each other and I let out a sigh of relief .

"It's currently 11:45, most of the other tasks force members are probably gone by now. Still, listen, I can't be sure but I believe that midnight is our safest bet. You will go in fifteen minutes. Or is that too soon."

Thoughts were racing in my head,

_'I cant do this now. Or could I?'_

_**'We have our weapons, I say go for it. Faster we do this the faster we go home.'**_

Inner was right, I swallowed and nodded.

"Alright then. You might enconter an old man also. Don't hesitate on killing him, for he too is as corrupt as L."

The sky was now turning into a dark indigo and the wind movements were increasing.

No dough rain would come soon.

It was my turn to speak so I switched our positions.

I'm sure by this point I was as red as a tomato.

_'This is so embarrassing!'_

I spoke into his ear, I was sure he didn't look the least red.

"L-Light after I, you know get rid of L. Were will I go?"

He stayed silent but then buried his face in my hair,

"You're a trained 'ninja' right. Find your way back to my house."

I nodded,

"How will I know which one is L?"

Light again stayed silent,

"He isn't old, about 23. He has dark hair as well as dark eyes. Most probably he will be wearing a white shirt and blue pants. He has an ill posture and has a pale completion."

I tired to memorize that, trying to picture the man in my mind.

"Anything else?"

he questioned, looking down at me. I shook my head, my questions were answered.

"Then go. It's time."

With that he pushed himself away, walking forward, leaving me and blending perfectly with the crowd of people.

I was left to stare at the building, a drop of rain fell on my head.

Alright, I would do this now, as darkness and the rain as my shield.

I blended with the shadows, the skies began to cry.

* * *

Normal POV

L was currently retiring from his location in front of the computer, to his room. All of the other task force members had left and he didn't particularly feel like working. He had spend sleepless nights reviewing all the information, but now…he just didn't feel like it.

He opened his room door and proceed to the bed.

He hated feeling like this,

These _moods_ occurred once in a blue moon.

They made him feel sad, tired and lonely.

He almost decided to go find Wateri, just so he wouldn't have to be alone.

Almost.

The best thing to do was rest.

He glanced towards his bed, it was tempting but...

He walked pasted it to the bathroom.

He splashed water over his face hoping it was cure some of his sour mood. Looking up he took a chance to observe himself.

Back stared a pair of raven colored eyes. They held secrecy to them and revealed nothing.

Under them were evidence of his lack of sleep, dark bags.

He glanced down at his lips which seemed to have some color to them, unlike the rest of his skin. Which was nothing but pale.

He then stared at his messy, dark colored hair which seemed to shine.

Overall he looked…tired.

He turned away.

After all L wasn't a man who cared deeply about his appearance.

There was no one he wished to impress.

He decided to change his faded blue jeans into an equal in color sweat pants.

There was nothing more to do but rest.

He sighed, his mood was still going down hill.

_'I believe Wateri left me some sweats in the kitchen. They may bring me out of this foul mood.'_

He walked out of the bathroom intending to head to the kitchen.

Until he felt the wind.

Looking over his shoulders he found his window wide open.

_'Odd. I did not open it for any reason. Perhaps it was Wateri.'_

He went to it.

He stared out watching as the rain fell, no doubly a storm.

Thunder could be heard and lighting seen.

He was completely oblivious to the figure standing in the shadows.

She watched him,

_'Dark hair. Pale skin. White shirt, blue pants. Ill posture'._

She was wet, soaked actually.

It was raining extremely hard and while climbing she had feared lighting might hit her.

Her long pink hair hung behind her, the tips beginning to curl.

Her emerald eyes burned with fierceness as they locked onto the target.

Weapon in her hand she was fully prepared, until…

Her eyes soften as she looked at the man.

She couldn't see most of his face because of his position and bangs.

Still, she was able to see a single tear travel down his cheek to his chin.

_'Why is he crying?'_

She was almost tempted to go to him.

Then though, she noticed that raindrops were actually flicking off the windowsill onto his face, making him appear to be crying.

She frowned and clenched her weapon tighter.

_'Of course, how could I even begin to think that a selfish, evil man like him could cry.'_

She noticed that he had closed the window and was being to turn,

This was her cue.

She quickly and without a sound pounded on the man, pinning him down, covering his mouth with her hand and aiming the knife to his neck.

L let out a strangled cry that came out as nothing more then a mumbled.

He should have seen this coming, Wateri would have never opened his window.

He tired not to panic as he started up at his attacker.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

She looked no older then him, with long pink hair falling like a veil. She was wet, and sweat covered her creamy skin.

Large, shining jade eyes started back.

They looked shocked, confused and relived?

He could tell by the way her lips formed into a frown and eyebrows knitted together that she was having an inner turmoil, but why?

She was probably hired to kill him, so why was he still alive?

Sakura didn't move. She was in shock. This man. This evil man…

She let out a small whimper as her eyes started to tear.

The man she was currently pinning down, had the all familiar raven colored hair that seemed to spike up at the ends. It shinned and looked so smooth tempting her to touch it.

His skin was pale in comparison to his hair, compete opposite, and she found no blemishes or imperfections whatsoever.

Still, what was stopping her from completing her mission, from pushing her knife a little further, slitting his throat was not his face.

No, she had delt with enemies before which had been absolutely gorgeous, no it was not his face.

It was his eyes!

Those eyes! Dazing onyx orbs outlined with a raven color, holding hints of dark blue flecks in those pools of beauty. They were not emotionless, but held fierceness and power.

They stole her breath, she dropped her weapon and gently removed her hand from his lips to his pale, smooth cheek.

He said nothing, just started wide eye at the women.

_'This women.'_

Tears began to drip from her eyes,

_'This man.'_

It was silent,

She couldn't stop herself, all her pain, loneliness and helplessness exploded in her.

She clenched onto the front of his shirt, and with the blood curling cry let the world know what she was feeling

"SASUKE!"

The skies continues crying.

* * *

AHHHH!

Yes everyone, Sakura Haruno just met L!

:D werid way to meet but, oh well *smiles*

Hope all of you enjoyed this and were please my the chapter, if or if not still leave me a review.

Next Chapter is on its wayyy!

Ja ^^


	8. Chapter 7

Hello to all my lovely readers. it has been a while and that makes me sad. I will not bore you will an excuse that is so painfully obviously false. Instead i will tell you the truth to my delay. The simple truth is that this chapter has actually been done for a while. Now, before you all reach for numerous objects to throw that me let me explain. i felt that no one has been updating recently. it truly had bothered me that no new chapters have been come out and i felt a strong need to follow in their footsteps. No longer. i deeply apologise for such a stupid desire and promise that from now on my updates will be frequent. i thank all of those who took the time to review even when i was acting foolish and those who added me to their favorites. So without further ado i present to you Chapter seven, may you all enjoy.

* * *

Normal POV

It was silent.

Neither of the two dared utter a single word. Sakura was desperately trying not to have an emotional break down.

She didn't dare look up at the man, she had her eyes shut tight, and intended on keeping them as such. She noticed that the man was very tense and that he had actually stopped breathing.

This worried her, she slowly started to raise her head. There he was.

Unchanged, his beautiful, wide, owlish eyes still started at her with fear. She frowned, not liking that. She didn't know what she was feeling or doing.

It was such an out of body experience, as if something had possessed her body. She raise her hand to his cheek, frowning even more when she saw him flinch.

With her finger tips she gracefully outlined his down his chin, then under his lips.

_'He's Sasuke. This man looks just like Sasuke.'_

L on the other hand was using all his will power to calm down and not scream for help. Sure, that would be anyone's first choice of defense, but L wasn't everyone.

He knew that if he did start yelling that his attacker might become hostile and kill him. So for now he let it be.

He let this girl, no woman do as she please. He tired thinking of a plan but found it difficult as she started outlining his face with her fingers.

'_She has such warm and soft hands. Rare for an assassin.'_

He nearly yelped as he felt her finger linger onto his lips. He knew that it was both stupid and illogical but he couldn't resist a small tint of pink to appear on his cheeks.

The way she was looking at him, with such tender and worried made him rethink everything.

It was silent.

Then suddenly the door was thrown open and in stepped a man aiming his gun at the girl. She jumped back as a bullet was fired her way.

She dashed to the corner of the room. L taking advantage of the situation, got up and ran to the man, which he knew was Wateri.

"Wateri, how did you know?"

His voice sounded much calmer then how he really felt., and he was rather proud of that. The old man still aiming the gun at Sakura replied.

"I saw on the monitor."

L nodded understanding, so there were cameras in his room after all.

"Put your hands were I can see them! Move and I won't hesitate on firing!"

L snapped his attention back to the women. She was huddled in a corner, eyes wide with shock. Her clothes clung to her, and she nervously raised her hands.

Her pink colored hair blew gently with the wind that came from the window. Her bottom lip trembled a bit and he saw her eyes begin to tear.

That when he felt a ping of guilt. Especially by the way she was looking at _**him**_, so desperately and needy.

It was like a child to their parent. L sighed,

'_I'm going to regret this.'_

"Wateri please put down your weapon, there's no need for it."

Wateri shocked, sapped his head towards the young detective. His eyes were still on the odd women, confusing him more.

"W-What do you mean? This women wants to kill you!"

To say Wateri was mad would be an understatement, He was more enraged and furious,

"If she had really wanted to, then I would be dead, yet I am still alive."

Unbelieving of what he was hearing, Wateri did as he was told and put down his gun. He didn't know what to make of this.

L was just starting at the woman, who had just attempted to kill him. She in return was doing the same. Was there something he was missing?

"Who are you?"

L finally decided to speak, breaking the silence.

"M-my name is Haruno, Sakura Haruno."

There was more staring, Wateri was seriously starting to feel uneasy.

"You were hired to kill me."

"Y-Yes"

L was surprised by the honesty, He thought that she would at least put on some resistances.

"Then why am I still alive?"

She mumbled her answer,

"Please speak more clearly Ms. Haruno."

"I said because I couldn't do it!"

Sakura was ashamed, and completely disappointed with herself. Once again she let Sasuke get the better of her. She smiled sadly and dropped her head,

"I just can't, I can not kill you."

'_I have failed Light, and Kira.'_

L was contemplating all this in his head.

"Who hired you Ms. Haruno?"

She shook her head,

"No. I can not tell you that."

He nodded,

"Well you did not commit a crime therefore will not be arrested."

"How can you say that! She not only snuck in here but attempted to kill you!"

L finally tore his gaze from Sakura to face his old friend.

"Really? I remember none of this."

Wateri took a step back and ran his fingers through the small amount of white hair he had left.

"Why are you defending her?"

L said nothing, he turned again to Sakura,

"I do hope you understand that I can not let you leave though. I can not risk you telling whoever hired you any information."

Sakura shyly nodded,

"But then were will I stay?"

"Here of course. Be aware though, that you will be watched by hidden cameras so if you try anything, you will be arrested on the spot. Is that clear?"

Sakura's mouth hung open

'_He's actually going to let us stay? After I tired to kill him!'_

'_**This doesn't seem right, he doesn't seem like the type to put himself in danger so why is he risking this?'**_

'_I'm thankful. He wants to help me, Sasuke.'_

'_**I don't think he does, and he is not Sasuke!'**_

"Ms. Haruno, are you listening?"

Sheepishly she shook her head,

"I said, forgive the unconvinced but given the circumstances you will be tied up."

Her smile faded,

"W-What?"

"Well you did try to kill me just know. So you will be tired up and questioned."

She gasped,

'_**Told ya.'**_

'_He does have every right though.' _

She put no resistances as Wateri approached her, binging her wrists together and putting a blind fold on her. He led her towards the door

"Put her in a room similar to where we had Miss. Armane."

Wateri nodded and proceeded out with Sakura,

"But Wateri,"

He turned towards L

"Yes?"

The young detective turned away, facing his now wet floor

"Don't be as Hash."

Wateri stared at his back, confused but chose not to comment.

"Yes of course."

L had decided to quit trying to rest and went back to work. He was trying to concentrate on the information but his thoughts led back to her.

Sakura Haruno.

He wondered if Wateri had done as he said. He would let the girl rest for now and then question her tomorrow.

'_Yes that sounds right.'_

He heard footsteps and turned to find Wateri. His eyes held determination and L knew he wanted answers. He opened his mouth to speak but L was faster,

"You weren't harsh correct, she is resting on a bed right?"

Wateri sighed and walked closer towards the detective, eyeing the sugary deserts that surrounded him.

"Yes, yes. Now please enough with your questions, let me ask some for a change."

He watched as L reached for one of his cakes and began eating.

"Alright."

Wateri waited until L had finished his small snack to finally speak,

"Why?"

The all familiar silence returned once again. L didn't look at Wateri he found his over sugared coffee much more interesting.

"Ryuzaki please!"

Finally lifting his eyes he looked at his old friend and the look of confusement and fear that was on his face. Wateri was afraid to have such a dangerous person here, close to L.

Finally nodding L gently placed his coffee down,

"Why? Simple. Misa Amane had said she found Light with another women."

Realization filled Wateri's old yet wise eyes and he watched as a small smile tug on L face.

"She said that this women had Pink Hair."

(This is the begining of the next chapter)

**L's POV**

An attempt to take my life just occurred a few moments ago.

The culprit was a women that goes by the name Sakura Haruno,

At least that's what she claims.

I'm 87% sure that this indeed is a fact for she didn't show any sighs of lying.

I ordered Wateri to tie the girl up and put her in a room similar to were we kept Misa . This one though, is more like a room than a cell.

We have no evidence to convict her of anything, therefore treating her as we did Misa Anane would be inhumane.

Speaking of which, pink hair, Misa had said that Light had been with a women with pink hair.

Of course I can not be absolutely positive, but I'm sure that there aren't many, if any people with that strange color hair.

Now isn't it interesting that after being with Light, that this women would come try to kill me.

I could feel a smirk come on my lips,

This girl was the way to finally prove that Light Yagami is indeed Kira, and to finally bring him to justice!

After all, why else would he want me dead?

I've decided that I will let the girl rest as of right now, tomorrow as early as possible I'll question her.

To make sure that no interruptions occur as well as unexpected outbursts,

I'll let the rest of the task force know that they aren't to come tomorrow.

No.

If, I perform such an action Light Yagami might suspect that the women got caught, and to prevent any information from getting to me, will kill her.

If she dies then that will ruin the chance to finally convict Light.

However, if I let them come he might send her a message of some sort. Still,

wouldn't the fact that I'm still alive mean that she failed, causing him to want to kill her?

I grabbed my coffee and took a sip, I needed a solution quick.

I continued contemplating all this in my head,

First things first though, coffee needed more sugar.

**Sakura's POV**

My wrists are bound by strong rope, nothing I cant break though.

On all four sides of me I find dark walls.

No windows or sounds.

The old man, had brought me here, then taken off my blindfold.

He had then immediately closed the door behind him, which was made of what I assume is metal.

I felt like a prisoner.

I was trapped in a small dark room with no contact to anyone else.

The only source of light was a small, and very dim light bulb in the corner of the room.

It was also cold.

Nevertheless, these conditions were not unbearable, I was on a bed which wasn't particular uncomfortable.

The man, L, that's what Light had said to call him, said that there were hidden cameras in the room.

I scanned the room but couldn't fine any.

Then again, I was completely out of chakra and my body ached. I should sleep, even if they do kill me in my sleep, it will benefit me by finally getting me out of this place!

_**NO. I refuse to let you, let us die!**_

_What?_

I was too tired to even comprehend what inner was saying.

I felt my eyelids start to grow heavy.

I yawn escaped my lips.

_I wonder if I'll get to see him again…_

I fell into a deep slumber.

**Light's POV**

This is bad.

This is actually so tremendously bad, that using the world 'bad' wouldn't come close to describe the reality of the situation!

Dammit.

I shouldn't have put all my trust into the women. I should have thought things out more clearly.

Now, I'm going to have to face the consequences of my stupid mistake.

She didn't come back yesterday.

This could mean one of two things.

Rather that she escaped after successfully killing Ryuzaki but couldn't find my house.

Or that she got caught and is currently locked away, waiting to be questioned.

I can not allow her to tell Ryuzaki any information, I must kill her.

I grabbed the notebook, it has to be done, I can not take the chance.

"Did you not listen to what I said before?"

I turned to find Ryuk, I said nothing.

"You can not kill something that has already died."

I groaned, that made no sense, she was alive so why wouldn't it work!

I placed the notebook down,

"Well as long as the girl can keep her mouth shut I should be fine. After all Ryuzaki does not know that she and I have met. No one knows except for you, her and I…"

My eyes widen as the thought hit me.

I was wrong.

Misa knew.

I grabbed my coat and dashed out running as fast as I could to her house.

She better not have, she better have kept her mouth shut!

I pounded on her door.

"Misa its me open up!"

I heard a click and the door opened reliving her.

She smiled at me and came to hug me, but I didn't have time to play so I pushed her back inside and closed the door behind us.

"Light, I'm so glad you came!"

"Misa I need you to answer this, what did you do after I told you leave."

Her face scrunched up and she folded her arms,

"Oh you mean when I found you with that pink haired bitch ass-"

"Answer my question Misa!"

Dammit, what was wrong with women why couldn't they just do what they were told!

"Well since you threw me out, I went to someone who wouldn't!"

I could hear my heart pounding,

"Who Misa. Who. Did. You. Tell."

She smirked, and faced me,

"Why I told Ryuzaki. Jealous?"

I had never in my life felt such a desire like this, to completely rip a women to shreds.

This completely stupid women, had just told my enemy vital information that could get me killed, just to make me _**jealous!**_

"L-Light? Oh please don't me mad. I'm sorry, you know you're the only one for me!"

I stayed silent, for I knew if I were to speak it wouldn't be kind words.

"Light! I love you and would do any thing for you, and Ryuzaki knows that!"

I froze, gently a smile made its way on my lips and my eyes narrowed.

That was it. I knew what I was going to do.

I grabbed Misa,

"It's ok darling I understand, it's silly for me to get jealous. I'll go now."

"O-Ok bye love!"

I rushed out, and headed back home.

I could have laughed, I could have jumped up and down with glee.

I had a plan.

I threw my bedroom door opened and grabbed the Notebook,

"Are you really that hard of hearing I said it-"

"Won't work on something that is dead, I know, but."

I wrote everything. Exactly what I wanted to occur,

I finally let my laugh come out, as I turned to face Ryuk.

"Who every said I was writing Sakura's name down?"

* * *

That my lovey readers concludes Chapter 7, i hope you've all enjoyed it and that you leave me a beautiful review. Since i'm being all honest, i want to mentin that a major reason i've decided to post this chapter now is because of one of my reviewers. All of you are so lovely and kind but this one seems to have scared me just a bit,  
They go by the name "BeyondBirthday" hehe lovely, and left me this :

"Ok listen bitch! Why the fuck is your lazy ass not updating another chapter? If your good for nothing self doesn't move to update another chapter I will personatly sneak into your house in the middle of the night and toucher you slowly and painfully...PAINFULLY until you make the next chapter! And don't think I won't, so watch urself or else! U have exactly two days to update another chapter or pain will come. Yes this is a threat.

I. Will. Be. Waiting."

Strangley Amazing and just what i needed,  
Hope i get more reveiws soon,


	9. Chapter 8

**Welcome all back to my story, I'm please to present to you Chapter eight. now i also want to mention that this chapter is longer than others, this is because i wanted to apologise for my previous delay. on another note i want to thank all my reviewers even though most if not all involved my mysterious BB reviewer. it's humorous how he has become a symbol of somewhat, to encourage me to review faster. it funny because posting his review i did not expect this to happen but oh well.**  
**Hope you all enjoy my chapter:**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

These ropes were really starting to annoy me, my muscles were starting to cramp.

'_There is no other choice but too,'_

I broke out of the ropes, glad that I could move my hands freely. I was still in this room, I tried to sleep for a bit but gave up after a while. I was tried of sitting, tried of waiting for the unknown.

I dropped my head, I could feel my eyes start to sting.

Why.

Why didn't I just do what Light had told me and killed him? I would have been able to return home, able to go see if by some miracle my team had survived. My vision began to blur with the tears filling them up.

Why am I so stupid? Letting the enemy get the best of me just because he looked like that jerk. Why was my heart so weak?

I barely realized tears had begun to fall. I should just give up, let them kill me. I shut my eyes tight, and curled up into a fetal position. An image of Naruto's smiling face flashed in my mind.

No.

Giving up was not an option. I will kill that man and escape, I'll do this the very next second I see that horrible man!

I will not suffer because of that basterd, his blood will be on my hands. I am a ninja after all and I am trained to kill on intent. Yes, I could and would kill him.

I heard I door lock crack and watched as the door slowly slipped opened.

The next second my whole plan went out the window.

**Normal POV**

It was time the young detective had finally decided. He would go and speak with the strange girl that had entered his life. Ryuzaki was not one to be unprepared, so he had already thought out what it was that he wanted to ask.

First he would ask her if she had any connections to Kira or anyone on the task force, more specifically Light. He smiled a bit as he continued walking to where she was.

She would finally be able to prove that Light was Kira. If for any reason she would not answer, he would just have to remind her that she did attempt to kill him and that she would go to Jail.

As for the situation with allowing the rest of the task team to come, he had come up with an answer. He would allow them to come and even show Sakura to them.

He figured that if Kira wanted to kill her, she would have been dead by now, so that must mean that he's safe to show her to the rest.

He wanted to see Light's reaction on seeing her, more importantly though, he wanted to see if she would look or call for Light. Anything that would furthermore connect her to him.

"Ryuzaki!"

L turned to find Wateri, he looked at him questionably.

"Please, that women did not go through any of the security systems, let me first inspect her to see if she has any weapons."

He thought this over, yes that seemed to be the reasonable thing to do. They both continued to where Sakura was located,

Wateri entered the code necessary for unlocking the door.

He watched as L proceeded in.

The first thing that L noticed when he walked in was that nothing seemed out of order. He had suspected that she would at least attempt to break free,

But no visible sighs were evident. His eyes then traveled to the girl on the bed.

'_The ropes are undone, she must have broke them.'_

The next thing that his eyes were attracted to was her face, more specify her bright jade eyes stared at him, they held an emotion he had yet to identify.

'_I-I can't. I can't kill him.'_

Sakura was completely disgusted with herself. She deserved this suffering, she deserved death.

She continued staring at the man, he started back at her with his owlish eyes and ill posture, he even had a finger held up to his mouth. His eyes, such beautiful eyes.

Her body trembled which didn't go unnoticed by L. Without breaking their eye contact she let a tear gracefully fall.

Now L wasn't an emotional person, he was actually quite the opposite, but he wasn't as cold hearted as to bare a women crying in front of him.

"Please…"

He tilted his head to the side when he hear her whisper this. She allowed more tears to fall from her eyes,

"Please kill me."

"No."

His reply had come out faster than what he wanted. She looked shocked, but then her face twisted to one of realization,

"I see, you want to see me suffer more?"

"No."

Again his answer had come out too fast. What was with him? Sakura slowly uncurled herself from her fetal position and slowly sat up, her long pink locks falling behind her.

Now L could see her face more clearly and the fact that she had been crying beforehand was evident. He was tempted to go to her.

Almost.

"Ryuzaki?"

L nodded at Wateri's words,

"Miss. Sakura was it?"

Sakura nodded,

"Please forgive the unconvinous but Wateri will search you now to make sure that you aren't carrying any harmful weapons."

Sakura said nothing just gave a dull nod, Wateri proceeded to her with caution.

"Here."

She handed him her pouch which was full of all her weapons.

_**'What are you doing! We need those to escape!'**_

_'No. I'm aware now that I can not kill him. Furthermore I can escape without these.'_

_**'Overconfidence will be your demise.'**_

Wateri accept it, after looking throw it threaly he handed it over to L. He then continued to search Sakura.

L was shocked but of course years of experience had taught him not to distribute it on his face.

_'If she had all these weapons then why didn't she…'_

"Ryuzaki she's safe now."

L glanced back up to see Sakura still sitting there head down and trembling a bit.

"Thank you Wateri, you may go."

The old man looked hesitant, but after a few seconds nodded and made his way out.

It was silent in the room.

L just looked at Sakura, his owlish expression remaining intact and his finger to his mouth. Sakura on the other hand refuse to look up at L, finding the floor the most interesting thing in the world.

He took one step towards her, she immediately shut her eyes and hugged herself. L sighed,

_'I can not have her scared of me. '_

"I will not hurt you Ms. Sakura."

Upon hearing his words she opened her eyes a bit,

"I-I know, if you had wanted me dead I would have already been."

_'But still, can you blame me for not wanting to look at your eyes?'_

Again silence appeared, L allowed himself to take another step forward hoping not to scare the girl even further.

"May I ask you a few questions Ms. Haruno?"

She finally met his gaze,

"I believe that I have no choice in the matter."

"You have a choice whether or not to answer."

Sakura flinched a bit as he took another step towards her,

"True, but that is not what you asked me, you asked whether or not you may ask me questions. That alone is your choice."

L allowed one of his smirks to appear on his face,

_'By her vocabulary and way of thinking, it indicates that she's well educated.' _

"Interesting."

The look and smile L was currently giving Sakura was enough to creep out just about anyone, but Sakura didn't seemed affected for she was used to getting stared down, *cough* Sasuke *cough*

"May I sit down Ms. Sakura?"

Sakura had a feeling that even if she were to say no, he would sit.

'_Then again though, he seems very polite.'_

"You may."

Nodding he did just that, sitting next to her in an odd position which looked to be unconftable. Sakura chose not to comment on this and continued to look forward.

'_**Awkward!'**_

'_You can say that again. I mean were just sitting here. On a bed and-'_

She could feel her cheeks begin to heat up, she snuck a peak at L only to see him staring at her face intensity, which made her face even more red.

'_Can he seem me blushing?'_

'_**Duh.'**_

'_How embarrassing! I'm acting like a teenage girl!'_

She heard him clear his throat and her attention was dragged back to him. His eyes held an emotion that again, she couldn't identify.

"Do you know who I am Ms. Sakura?"

She stared at his prefect yet painfully pale face,

"Yes. You are L."

His eyes narrowed a bit as he stared at the girl.

"How can you be so sure?"

She turned her head to face him,

"Because I was told how you look."

His small smile crept back on his face.

'_The only ones who knows how I look are those on the task force. More evidence that points towards Light.'_

"Now if you'd be so kind as to answer who told you."

She shook her head violently.

"I can not tell you that."

"Was it Light?"

"No!"

"So it was Light."

She turned her body to face L who in turn also turned to face her. Her calm expression had turned into one of anger.

"All the evidence points to Light, after all Misa Amane did come in here saying how she saw you two together."

Sakura's eyes widen but then she shook her head again,

"No that women is deranged."

"So did he tell you to kill me before or after she saw you two together?"

Sakura unconsciously moved forward as she argued with L. Of course, L noticed but decided he wouldn't say anything.

"L, you may accuse Light all you want but I'm telling you that the boy had nothing to do with this. He did not tell me to come here."

At this point she and L were face to face. She sat crossed leg and arms crossed leaning her head towards him, eyes narrowed and lips curled. L sat in his usual position also leaning a little towards her,

'_I wonder how long it will take her to realize our position.'_

"I see, this must be true seeing how you went as far as to come into my personal space."

Sakura finally realized and her face brighten. She immediately jumped back as if L were the plague. He seemed humored by this and even went as far as to creep towards her a little.

He chuckled a bit when he saw her blush deepen.

'_Enough, I've gotten what I wanted.'_

He stood up, and proceeded towards the door, Sakura watched him,

"Why are you leaving."

He stopped and gave her his odd smile

"Would you prefer if I stayed?"

Again a chuckle escaped him as he saw her face turn bright red and she shook her head.

"T-That's not what I meant. Don't you want to ask me more questions?"

He started walking again towards the door,

"I finished."

Sakura's eyebrows knitted together puzzled. He reached the door and entered the code allowing him to leave. Before he left though he took one last look at Sakura,

"Miss. Sakura?"

She seemed surprise,

"Y-Yes?"

His odd smile widened,

"I don't recall ever mentioning who Light Yagami was."

She froze as her eyes widen and jaw dropped opened,

The next second he was gone.

* * *

( I originally wanted to end it there but…)

L made his way to the main room where he knew the rest of the task force who be in. He had asked Wateri to bring the girl out on his command. He wanted to study her reaction on seeing the other men, and who her eyes would go to.

Not that he didn't already know.

What had happened back there when he was asking questions proved that she knew Light. He let his eyes travel downwards,

'_I suppose she isn't as intelligent as I first assumed.'_

He kept walking trying to push down the feeling of disappointment that he currently felt. When he arrived the first eyes to lock onto his were Light's. The two men engaged in a stare-off.

"Ryuzaki you're late."

L finally broke his gaze from Light to look at yet another Yagami.

"Yes well with all good reason."

Light continued to stare at L, trying to see what he was planning. L continued walking to his chair were he proceeded sitting on. He then brought his finger to his lips and started his search to find his sweets.

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes Light."

"Are you planning on telling us?"

He stayed silent and the two stared at each other, while the others watched obliviously.

"Of course, yesterday I was attacked."

Gasped escaped everyone but Light,

"How, they get in!"

It was Soichiro Yagami who asked,

"I'm not sure how she got in actually."

Lights eyes narrowed,

'_She.'_

Matsuba chose to speak

"How did she look like?"

L placed his attention back on Light,

"See for yourselves, Wateri please bring her out."

The whole task force turned to see the women who had attacked L,

'_I have to act normal, I can't show any emotion.'_

Light's face was emotionless as the pink haired women was brought out. She was still in his clothes he noticed, and he knew that L probably had noticed this also. She had her hands tied behind her back with Wateri grabbing her shoulder.

She didn't look up but hung her head down allowing her long hair to fall over her eyes.

It was silent,

"Miss. Sakura please look up."

'_I screwed up, L now knows I know Light. I can't allow myself to let my attention go on Light.'_

Slowly Sakura raised her head keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Pink hair? How odd."

"Mutsuba."

Light allowed to let his gaze slip back to L and was shock to see him not staring back. No, instead L's eyes were glued to Sakura.

'_I see he wants to see her reaction not mine.'_

Light let his smirk come out,

'_Not that it matters, soon this will all be over.'_

"Why did you attack Ryuzaki?"

Sakura allowed her eye to lift up to see the chief.

"Why not."

The chief's eyes narrowed as he stared back at the girl,

"Are you working for Kira?"

"Possibly."

L let his smile grace his face once more.

"You have yet to give a straight answer Miss. Sakura."

She made the mistake to turn to face L, for next to L stood Light. Her eyes traveled to his face and they turned almost needy. Still, she was a trained shinobi and thus a master on deception. She hid her emotions well.

L still eyed her closely. Out of the corner of her eye though she saw Light glance down at his watch and smirk.

'_Is he planning something?'_

The very next second the door was thrown open, heads turned.

"You Bitch!"

It was Misa. Light was the first to speak,

"Misa? Why are you here?"

Misa's heated glare was directed at Sakura and her alone.

"Misa Misa, it this the girl you came in talking about?"

Misa's eyes narrowed at Matsuba's statement,

"I hate you. I can't hold it back anymore! You think that you're so hot and sweet well news flash pink bitch you're not! Light belongs to me and not you! I wont let you have him, you hear me I won't!"

Sakura didn't say anything to acknowledge Misa, her eyes were back on the floor.

"Don't ignore me you slut! Just because my Light decided to be nice to you think that he loved you nope! Wrong! You just used him to try to get information about Ryuzaki!"

Sakura's eye brows knitted together.

'_What? that's not true!'_

L didn't seem to buying this, and a look of pure annoyance crossed his face.

"Misa please calm down. Come on I'll bring you home."

Misa stared at Light with hurt, tear stained eyes

"You're defending her!"

Light put his pretend hurt look,

"No I-"

Misa fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably, she pushed Matsuba away who was trying to help her. Suddenly she stood up and pointed at Sakura,

"FINE! I will never let you have Light!"

With that she pulled a gun out of her purse. Time seemed to freeze as she aimed it at Sakura who stared back confused, a sudden Boom was heard, breaking the silence.

L turned to Sakura and rushed to try to push her away,

"NO!"

It was too late for the bullet dug itself into Sakura's stomach pricing her creamy skin and leaving a bloody pool behind.

'_Pain, what is this pain?'_

She felt herself start to grow numb and she felt her body fall to the ground. She saw L kneeing over her his eyes wide from shock, fear and worry? Then all went dark.

Light and Matsuba had ran to contain Misa but it also was too late, she had pulled the trigger again letting the silver bullet dig into her skull.

She too fell down, dead.

"Miss. Sakura!"

"Misa!"

The gun laid covered in crimson colored blood.

* * *

**Wow what a dramtic and not to mention bloody chapter. is this the end of our dear Sakura? probaly not for then there would be no story. anyway before i go i want to inform you all that i have found out the myserious identity of this Beyond Birthday and aside from his reviews he seems sweet and will probaly become my co. editor to this story...:] is this relevant? not really, but i just felt the urge to share. please leave me a nice review on how you felt, oh and B wanted me to pass this message along  
**  
**BB: If this chapter gets numerious reviews mark my words i will make her write the next chapter quickly...even if it involves pain and blood!**

**joy...anyway  
JA NE!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Welcome all to the continuation of this story. :D  
Please forgive any grammer or spelling mistakes that i might have over looked. I hope you all enjoy this and at the end leave a nice review or comment about it. So without any further ado,  
Enjoy:**

**Chapter 10**

**Sakura's POV**

Pain, my body was in pain.

Gosh, when will I wake up and not have pain eating away at my body?

_'What happened?'_

**_'We were attacked'_**

Ah yes, that deranged women had come in all jealous and crazy and had attacked me! I guess that thing she had in her hand was some sort of weapon, and for a little thing it had quiet a punch.

It punctured right through my stomach and one of my main artery. Heh, if it wasn't for my healing chakra I would have died.

Still, in my unconscious state I was only able to heal myself enough to not die. I still have more wounds to tend to once my chakra comes back. Anyway, there was no use in just laying here and pretending to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes.

The first thing I noticed when my vision cleared, were white walls, and a beeping noise. The walls held no designs and the beeping noise, I noticed was in the rhyme of my heart beep.

Suddenly my sense seemed to realize a presence and I quickly turned my head, only to be met with a pair of dark eyes. I have no doubt that surprise could be seen all over my face.

He sat in his same unusual position, which I bet couldn't be comfortable and he held a peculiar look to him. I tired to sit up and was hit was an extreme pain, especially my stomach.

'_Stupid women, next time I see her, she'll pay for this!'_

"Please refrain from making any type of movement Miss. Haruno."

I faced L again, who now was standing by my bed.

'_How did he do that so fast?'_

I tired to hide my shock by speaking,

"That stupid women did this to me! Were is she?"

He continued to stare at me and then shook her head,

"Revenge is never the answer."

My eyes widen and I went still. His statement hit home with me, he was right. I let my head drop, revenge is never the answer, after all look what it did to Sasuke.

"Furthermore Misa Amane is no longer with us."

I gave L a questioning look, if she's not here then where?

"Misa Amane is dead. She killed herself after shooting you."

My eyes widen and jaw dropped, she killed herself?

"W-Why?"

I managed to whisper, this was not the time to loose my voice. I watched as he made no other movement but blink.

"Probably afraid of what justice would do to her. She preferred to shoot herself."

He seemed to be contemplating more in his head, then spoke again

"Or this could have been part of a plan."

I ignored his last statement, it didn't matter if it was part of a plan or not. I shut my eyes and gripped the sheets under me tight,

_'Again I'm responsible for ending yet another life.'_

"May I ask you a question Miss. Haruno?"

L was still watching me, now with a finger to his mouth. If i didnt answer he might get suspious.

"Sure, I'll replay to anything you ask."

He nodded and then suddenly gave me a stern look,

"What are you?"

My eyes widen as he asked that and I nearly lost the little breath I had. Thankfully my shinobi training kicked in, keeping me from having a cough attack.

How could he have possibly found out that I'm a ninja?

"The shot that you received from Misa Aname tore a vial artery. Even though we succeeded in bringing you here quickly, the doctors said that you would most likely die."

I continued to stare into eyes, wondering if I should tell him.

No.

Light wouldn't agree and he is my only way back home.

"You survived. How?"

I gave him a small smile and brought my finger to my lips and tired to look like an innocent girl rather than I blood thristy ninja.

"I can't tell you that L"

He frowned at me, as a frustrated look crossed his face

"Then you are a liar, you said you would replay to whatever I asked."

I gave him a small chucked, which seem to frustrate him more,

"Yes I said I would replay, never did I say I would answer,"

His face fell and he glare at me. Again I gave him my smile and he soon dropped his glare.

"Do you yourself even know how you managed to survive?"

An idea hit me, well it was worth a shot.

"Miracle?"

He continued to stare at me and I seriously was starting to feel uneasy. Then though, he sighed.

"Fine then, please answer this. Do you believe Kira is really a God?"

My smile slowly faded, I didn't see any reason not to answer.

"I believe that Kira has powers that normal people do not. Whether he is a God or not is debatable, but really who are we to question a God?"

He seemed to be taking in my worlds and then finally answered,

"Well if he is a God then that makes him a creator and I believe that creations should question their creator in order to shape their faith."

Brilliant, L really was a brilliant man. Still, I was an intelligent women and had an answer to that,

"Yes, but can one really change faith?"

"I believe faith is as changeable as destiny."

I heart nearly explored with the depth of that statement. I was finding it harder and harder to convince myself that this brilliant man in front of me, could know such beautiful ideas and yet be evil.

"Faith, Destiny were do they lead you?"

I asked him and this seemed to slow him down. He played with his finger some more with his eyes facing the floor. Then suddenly stopped and gently lowered his finger. He lifted his head and his eyes locked onto mine,

"I believe that your destiny has led you to me."

I was taken back by his statement and the fierceness in his eyes,

"W-What are you saying?"

He leaned forward until we were face to face, I felt my cheeks start to heat up and my palms became sweaty,

"I'm saying that I want you."

There goes my heart.

It and breathing stopped, my eyes widen and lips parted.

_'He wants me?'_

He was still staring at me with those eyes! I felt my knees grow weak and was sure that if I wasn't sitting, I probably would have fell. His lips were also parted and I even consider for a small moment closing the gap in-between us.

Then though the reality of the situation struck me and I blew.

"EH!"

I flew as far away as I could from the man, wrapping myself in blankets and throwing the nearest object I could reach at him. This happened to be a pillow and I tried to hit his face so I wouldn't have to see those eyes!

"Miss. Sak-"

"How dare you! We just met and you come out with a sentence like that! AH! How rude and to just so bluntly say it, what do you take me for a whore! Your wrong and-"

"Miss. Sakura!"

I stopped talking, but didn't dare face him. I knew my face was probably as red as a tomato and that my eyes held some angry tears.

Men.

They were all so unbelievable.

"I believe you misunderstood me."

I let out a small gasp and stared back at him confusedly.

Misunderstand?

"I doubt I could misunderstand something do blunt!"

I shouted back at him, which seemed to have amused him that basterd!

"What I meant was that I want you to look over some evidence and then give me your opinion on it."

I'm glad I didn't have any of my weapons with me, cause if I did I probably would have stabbed this man for making me almost have a heart attack!

"Why didn't you say that sooner!"

I threw another pillow at him which landed flat on his face. He removed it and gave me an glare, which I gladly returned.

"I've learned that you let you're emotions run you, and that you get embarrassed over simple things. Such as closeness and provoking statements. You in turn become violent, shy and try to block out the issue, which in this case happens to be me."

My cheek brighten at that, how could he get all that with one measly experiment.

_'Wait, experiment! Why that no good for nothing jerk!'_

"I don't like to be played with!"

"But you're fun to play with."

I covered my face with my hands trying to hiding my redness from L. He's doing this on purpose!

"I see, so you also try to cover you're blush hoping I won't notice."

I looked at him, he had a smirk on his face.

"Jerk."

"I am no jerk, I was merely testing my theory. Is that so wrong?"

"YES!"

I tired to stand only to again have pain sting me. L must of noticed for his smirk vanished.

"You need to rest. When you're well I will bring you the evidence."

I nodded and gently lied down,

"I suppose this is farewell."

He turned to leave. I frowned. No after giving me a heart and panic attack he wants to leave? I don't want to be alone…

"No, wait!"

He stopped, back still facing me,

"I am well, I can look at the evidence now."

He shook his head and my heart sank,

"No, even if you say that your body doesn't agree. Rest, I'll return later."

He started walking.

No.

Even though he is a perverted, evil, and corrupt man he makes my loneliness go away, and even though the mere idea was ridiculous I wanted him to stay. He reminded me of Sasuke and of my team, he made me feel alive.

"P-Please don't go."

My words seemed to have surprised him for he turned around with a questioning look.

"I don't want to be alone in wherever this place is. Please stay."

He leaned his head to one side and his looked read "_Are you serious?"_

"Miss. Sakura you are in a hospital they will take care of you so you are not alone. Furthermore if you need anything just press that button and the nurse will come."

My face must have looked desperate for he let out a sighed.

"Please.."

I felt my eyes start to tear, I was such a child. Crying to a man who was suppose to be my enemy just because I was afraid to be alone. His eyes soften as one of my tears fell,

"Please stay with me L…"

He, sigh again and gently started to walk back to the chair near my bed.

I smiled brightly at him,

"Arigato!"

He nodded as he sat down, again with that odd posture.

"Just don't cry. It's unfitting for a woman to cry."

I looked at him surprised, he wasn't meeting my gaze. I gave him a warm smile which I bet he didn't see.

Perhaps Light was wrong. Perhaps L wasn't that evil and corrupt man that he had put him out to be.

"Sleep now. I promise I won't leave until I'm positive that you are asleep."

As soon as his words reached my ears I felt my eyelids grow heavy.

Yes, sleep seemed like a fine idea.

* * *

*Sigh* L truely is such a dreamy character.  
Anyway there was a little SakxL in this chapter, more to come :) please feel free to leave a comment asking or requesting for a certain situation. i will listen, PROMISE! It also would really help cause neither me or B are romantic...-_-

JA NE!


End file.
